little secret
by HiceHiji
Summary: caminando por un centro comercial Zero ve una chica, una chica conocida de ojos verdes... es un ZeroxX otra vez! pesimo titulo soy malisima para ello xD!
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada megaman no es mío-desgraciadamente es de capcom-, si así fuera, estaría forrada de dinero xD y no haciendo cosas como estas-aclaro este punto por que la primera vez no lo hice-

…o….o…o…..o…

Usualmente, todas las mañanas, las unidades eran obligadas a dar una ronda por diferentes partes de la ciudad, esta no es la excepción para la unidad del capitán Zero.

-ya termine el rastreo, todo está bien-comunico por el transmisor Zero, la verdad es que ya se quería ir de ahí, aunque el centro comercial donde se encontraba esta casi desolado, las miradas de fans y chicas que lo encontraban "atractivo a pesar de ser un muñeco" eran demasiadas, la situación no era cómoda.

"bueno y quien pasaría desapercibido con semejante armadura"-se dijo mentalmente el capitán de armadura roja.

-no seas flojo y termina el área-regaño Alia desde el otro lado del transmisor.

-Hmm-en el MQH solo hay dos opciones con respecto a Alia, o obedeces lo que te dice, o enfrentas circunstancias horribles en la cual es muy posible que te deje sin herederos.

Ese lugar sí que era aburrido, a pesar de ser muy bonito, había poca gente, se recargo en un barandal de cristal, de esos que cuando te recargas en ellos, te dan miedo al ver el piso, en el centro de dicho lugar había una pequeña fuente de sodas, muy bonita por cierto, a el, las cosas con azúcar no le agradaban, al que le gustaba picarse los dientes con esas cosas era a Axl, recordó que una vez le quitaron una muela entre él y X.

X…su mejor amigo, que estaría haciendo en este momento? Hasta donde él sabe, su unidad es la única que se libra de este tipo de "chequeos" a la ciudad, tal vez al ser el consentido de signas le ayuda en algo.

Sin saber cómo o cuando, se fijo en un punto especifico, algo en la fuente de sodas le había llamado la atención, era una chica.

Pero, bueno Zero tiene su estilo para las chicas, y esta era del suyo, cabello largo castaño, no aparentaba mas de los 17, era muy bonita, quería ver bien las facciones de su cara, quien lo diría, encontrar a semejante mujer en un lugar como este.

Al fin la chica dio la vuelta y pudo ver sus facciones, facciones conocidas… pero de donde? Se sacudió la cabeza y pudo vislumbrar unos hermosos ojos verdes, aquella chica tomo de la malteada que tenía en las manos y pudo ver el pequeño rubor que se acumulaba en la cara por alguna razón que él no comprendía, pero lucia, bellísima.

Algo pareció molestar a la chica, esta alzo su mirada topando con los ojos de Zero…

"diablos me vio"-fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar el reploid rojo al ver como la chica lo miraba algo, asustada? Sorprendida?...

Aquella chica desvió la mirada, Zero también lo hiso, para cuando este regreso la mirada la chica había desaparecido, como era posible… acaso tenia poderes, para desaparecer tan rápido, se maldijo por lo bajo, pudo haber brincado al primer piso y decirle, "no quieres salir conmigo", bueno eso funciono con Iris por que con esa chica no?...

Al parecer Zero se había aburrido de seguir buscando a la misma chica y se alejo de ahí, pero no es que la chica hubiese desaparecido, simplemente se alejo un poco, escondiéndose detrás de una gran columna, vaya que conocía bien ese centro, al asomarse para ver si este, Zero, seguía ahí, con gran alivio pudo constatar que el ya se había marchado, suspiro aliviada, se dirigió corriendo a la salida del lugar, se fue caminando un par de calles, cruzo un puente, volvió a cruzar varias calles y por fin dio con el lugar que buscaba el MQH.

Al entrar a dicho lugar se aseguro que nadie le viera, entonces vislumbro a un reploid de armadura azul marino.

-psh, psh, Axl-llamo la chica, aquel reploid volteo a verla sonriendo de par en par.

-llegaste, me estaba preocupando.

-no hay nadie?

-puedes pasar con libertad-dicho esto Axl abrió una puerta y dejo entrar a la chica.

10 minutos después, de aquel cuarto salió X, algo enojado.

-porque no me dijiste que hoy tocaba a la unidad de Zero estar en esa area?

-he? Enserio y te vio?-el chico de la cicatriz parecía muy divertido ante esa idea, bueno si empezara a recordar que X no llevaba más de 2 años haciendo eso solo para "liberar estrés"

-Si!, Si me vio-chillo el capitán-y fue incomodo como no tienes ideas! Qué tal si me descubre? Quién diablos me tomaría enserio? te imaginas? Que todo el mundo vaya por ahí diciendo, "mira ahí va el capitán X, sabias que se viste de chica?" no es nada bonito, algo como eso!-desde que empezó su conversación había tomado a Axl zarandeándolo bastante.

-quien se viste de chica?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, X volteo horrorizado al encontrarse con Zero.

-nada-intento zafarse Axl del agarre de X-lo que pasa es que le estaba diciendo que llegaron unos vestidos para las chicas-sonrió inocentemente y Zero solo alzo una ceja como no queriendo creerle.

-como sea, no deberían de causar tanto alboroto, oye X tengo una pregunta para ti-el azul se alarmo, acaso lo había reconocido, claro conocía a Zero y este seria discreto con algo como eso…verdad… verdad?

-c-claro-el de armadura roja se alejo y X miro a Axl el cual le apoyaba desde lejos con los pulgares arriba, aun no entendía por qué lo hacía, alguna manera tal vez de decirle que no se preocupara...

Después de que Zero confirmara que no había nadie alrededor, se aclaro la garganta y miro a X, el cual estaba muy nervioso.

-se puede saber que tienes?-pregunto antes

-hee? Es que-"invéntate una estúpida excusa rápido X"-yo…he perdido algo y me urge encontrarlo-sonrió todavía aun nervioso.

-bueno si tu lo dices…a ti te ha gustado alguien a primera vista?

X se sorprendió, que Zero le hablara de sus sentimientos era muy difícil, incluso el, que se considera su mejor amigo, nunca solían hablar de de ese tema, pues si, el se había enamorado de él a primera vista, pero jamás le había dicho nada con respecto a eso.

-pues…sí, creo-por una parte se sentía bien de que Zero le gustara alguien, pues desde lo de Iris, era difícil que él, sintiera algo por otra chica, pero por la otra parte, era obvio que se sentía algo incomodo, a el le gustaba demasiado Zero, pero si algo era seguro es que a él no le gustaba X, eran muy buenos amigos, eso es todo, buenos amigos…

-veras, yo, me encontré con una chica en un centro comercial esta mañana y…-empezó el de rojo pero X solo se le quedo mirando.

Una chica… en un centro comercial…un centro comercial donde X solía ir a relajarse…esta mañana? Esto no era posible, o si? No, no lo cree, seguramente era otra chica, si eso era seguro, aparte porque estaba pensando que fue otra chica, si él ni siquiera es una?

-oye, X me estas prestando atención?-reclamo Zero a su amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-he s-si, que me d-decías de esa chica Zero?-tartamudeo un poco el de azul.

-Hmm-por que Zero repentinamente lo miraba así, o tal vez era su imaginación la que le jugaba malas bromas.-como sea, crees que sería bueno que la invitara a salir?

-a-a la chica?

-si X a la chica, ni modos que al árbol de manzanas que hay en el huerto de Cinnamon

-pues, hem, si porque no?-le contesto rápido X, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Zero le sonrió a X, y este se ruborizo un poco, ese tipo de muestras por parte de él, lo hacían sonrojarse siempre, El rubio le dio las gracias por escucharlo y se fue de ahí, X suspiro cansado, se fue directo a su cuarto pues no quería escuchar nada de lo que Axl tuviera que decirle, seguramente armaría todo un alboroto y le diría "de acuerdo esta noche iré al centro comercial a comprarte un vestido nuevo!" pues él era el que conseguía los vestidos para X.

De todas maneras quien aseguraba que la chica de la que hablaba Zero fuera él, y se repitió para el mismo que no era chica.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, tal vez para dentro de unos días, todo esto terminaría, Zero se olvidaría de aquella chica, el dejaría de asistir a los centros comerciales vestido de mujer y Axl posiblemente se picaría algún diente comiendo dulces proporcionados por X para que no dijera nada de su pequeño "pasatiempo"….

Mi primera historia que posiblemente sea larga XDDD no me lo creo, bueno usualmente suelo dibujar mis historias, soy mejor dibujante que escritora de fics eso lo se xD, aparte quien me niegue que X no parece chica! En el x8 tiene perfil de niña! xD, también tengo un GRAN problema con esta historia, en todas mis historias, al menos en las dibujadas tengo un OC que actúa como guardián de X y pareja de Axl(y era el que compraba los vestidos de X), por lo tanto lo tuve que quitarlo y me complica un poco la historia ya que aparece muy seguido, tengo que volver a empezar desde 0 con respecto a eso. Espero que esta nueva entrega les guste. ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Buajajaja hace tiempo que no escribo nada xDD y hasta ahora actualizo, prometo que actualizare más seguido, siempre y cuando la universidad no me consuma y robe mi alma.

Megaman no me pertenece si lo fuera ya estaría forrada en dinero.

o….o….o….

han pasado algunos días después de aquel pequeño incidente que casi le cuesta el trabajo a X, bueno costarle el trabajo no es la palabra indica, mas bien, su reputación de Maverick Hunter.

-buenos días, zero-le dice el de armadura azul, al rubio que cargaba una cara de no haber dormido en días.

El mayor emitió un gruñido, eso daba a entender a X que era su saludo de buenos días.

-ZERO! ZERO!-entro gritando el muy inocente de Axl que apenas si se detuvo a revisar la habitación-mira que tengo aquí~-enfrente de zero, el menor extendió una abanico de fotografías, las cuales parecían a ver interesado demasiado al rubio.

-que es eso?-pregunto X acercándose

-no es nada X!-dijo nervioso el pelirrojo al darse cuenta que X estaba en la misma habitación.

-Ho vamos sabes que me gusta la fotografía-dijo tomando una de las fotos de Axl.

-…

-es muy guapa verdad?-dijo zero

-…

-je, je…-rio nerviosamente Axl

-me llevare estas-tomo unas cuantas y salió de ahí

-que significa esto…?

-son fotos-trago saliva Axl

-fotos…

-si…fotos…

-Axl…-X miro al pequeño como si el mismo infierno se hubiese abierto y estuviera a punto de tragárselo-soy yo…

-ha si?

-si…

-no me había dado cuenta enserio!

-…

-no fue mi culpa zero me obligo!

-…

-lo juro, hace 3 días fue a mi cuarto y me pregunto, Axl necesito que busques a alguien, yo le dije a quien zero? Pensé que era un maverick! Te juro que Lo pensé! Luego me hablo quedito y me dijo, conoces el centro comercial que está en tal y tal lugar y yo, y yo…no me mires así! Me extorsiono, me obligo y además, además, además! Ya no sé qué decirte TAT no me mates!

El reploid legendario solo estaba cruzado de brazos y con un pequeño tic en el ojo que anunciaba peligro.

-le distes fotos mías…

-el me las pidió, yo no sé las ofrecí…

X suspiro pues ya que se le iba hacer, se dio la vuelta y dejo a un Axl con un sentimiento de culpa inmenso.

Ese día tenía planeado salir, pero bueno, aun le intrigaba que quería zero con aquellas fotografías…espera no sería la chica de la que Zero le hablo? Si era así, estaba metido en un gran problema…rio nerviosamente, no seguramente eran para alguna especie chequeo poblacional, si eso era, el también debes en cuando tomaba fotografías a la gente para ese tipo de trabajos…si así debería ser.

Era mejor engañarse que dejar su pequeño "hobby" de lado.

Abrió su armario, armario que tenía oculto a los ojos de las personas pues era una pared en su cuarto que se deslizaba solo si él, la autorizaba.

Busco un bonito vestido, ese día tenía ganas de usar verde, pero tomo en cuenta que era viernes, los viernes le hacían descuento en la heladería del centro, así que busco otro color diferente, rosa? No se le antojaba, amarillo…no quería parecer pollo ese día, entonces opto por el siempre y favorito color azul.

Se arreglo todo lo que pudo para verse muy "guapa" incluso el suspiraba al verse al espejo, el parecido con una chica era demasiado exacto, odia esas facciones de "niña" que tenia, al doctor light le encantaban los rasgos andróginos al parecer…

Termino de arreglarse e inicio su aventura para salir del MQH, suspiro una vez afuera del cuartel y se encamino rumbo al centro comercial.

Al llegar se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada, de las demás personas, el dueño de la heladería que era un reploid muy amable se acerco y platico con el, algo que llevaban haciendo ya bastante tiempo, incluso llego a considerarlo un gran amigo, le dijo lo guapa que estaba por lo menos dos o tres veces en cada oración, una vez más pregunto sobre su relación amorosa y porque no tenía un "Novio" al ser tan linda.

X simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, el reploid se fue a buscar su helado favorito de este, dejándolo solo, eso era lo que necesitaba, estar a solas con un helado y escuchar los problemas de la gente normal.

En eso el ruido de una silla a su lado se movió y este salto del asiento volteando a ver a aquella persona que interrumpió su meditación…casi lanza un grito al ver sentando en la mesa a Zero, el cual tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-hola

-…-X no respondió está totalmente mudo, algo en su estomago empezó a molestarle como si tuviese un hueco en el, Zero se le quedo mirando extrañado pues no había recibido ninguna respuesta.

-hablas españo?…do you speak English?-no respondio a su pregunta- vous parlez français?...-sin resultado-parla italiano?

X bufo, se aclaro la garganta, ¿y ahora que hacia? su voz podria delatarlo, asi que trato de poner la voz mas aguda que podia, algo muy paresido a la voz de Axl.

-si hablo español-respondio este y zero parecia encantado

-y hem-zero miro los ojos de aquella chica-mi nombre es Zero-recargo su cabeza en una mano-cuál es tu nombre?

-crees que le diría mi nombre a alguien desconocido?-le respondió con otra pregunta X, aunque claramente estaba consiguiendo algo de tiempo para inventarse uno.

Zero rio.

-bueno, tal vez si me das la oportunidad de que me conocieras

X le dio la espalda, estaba en un aprieto y en uno muy gordo como saldría de esa situación.

Por otro lado zero pensaba que las cosas se ponían interesantes, jamás había conocido a una chica que le diera tantas negativas, su orgullo de hombre le decía a gritos que aquello era un reto, y como a cualquier hombre le encantaban los retos.

-bien si no me quieres decir tu nombre, no me lo digas, pero acepta salir conmigo al menos una vez

-…-X se pensó las cosas dos veces, era cierto que salir con zero era una gran tentación y no solo eso, tampoco es que como chico tuviera una vida romántica muy activa, al contrario la única cita que tuvo en su vida fue una donde salió a comprar dulces con Axl.

-de acuerdo-acepto

-entonces, cuando te podre volver a ver?-pregunto emocionado zero

-…dentro de tres días estaré libre

-bien-le sonrió zero-entonces hasta dentro de tres días

-hasta dentro de tres días-x le lanzo una sonrisa un poco tímida a zero, y este se fue de ahí tarareando algo irreconocible.

El silencio reino unos minutos antes de que el reploid de la heladería regresara

-no sabia que te gustaran chicos como ese Zero-le dijo aquel reploid a X

-ni yo-suspiro, aunque claro esto era una mentira, tendría que acudir a Axl para inventarse un nombre y mandar a comprar un bonito vestido para su "cita" con Zero.

o…o…o…o…

Asco de capitulo ;w; cuando lo empecé creí que quedaría mejor pero no me gusto el final, en fin aquí termina este capi xDD espero les guste

Si les gusto dejen un review para mantener mi fe viva y que X salgo con Zero ;w;~ hagan feliz al reploid heladero que vive de estos fics xD.


End file.
